1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In related art, a projector including a light source device, a optical modulator which modulates luminous flux emitted from the light source device and a projection optical device which enlarges and projects luminous flux modulated by the optical modulator on a screen is known (for example, JP-A-2004-207400 (Patent Document 1) is an example of related art).
In the projector described in Patent Document 1, a connection terminal group (connector group) to be connected to an external device through connection cables for inputting image information (image signals) and the like from the external device and for outputting prescribed signals to the external device is arranged at a back surface portion of an outer casing in a state of being exposed outside.
However, in the projector described in Patent Document 1, connectors of respective connection cables and the like protrude from the back surface portion of the outer casing in a state in which plural connection cables are connected to the connection terminal group, therefore, the state is undesirable in appearance.
Also in the projector described in Patent Document 1, a structure in which a package-shaped cover member is used and an opening of the cover member is attached to the back surface portion of the outer casing to thereby cover the connection terminal group, connectors of respective connection cables and the like by the cover member is applied for making the projector desirable state in appearance. The plural connection cables connected to the connection terminal group are wired outside through a cutout portion formed at the opening of the cover member by being bent in the state in which the cover member is attached to the outer casing.
Incidentally, connectors of respective connection cables are in a state of protruding from the back surface portion of the outer casing. The respective connection cables have a certain degree of stiffness, therefore, a position at which the cables can be bent will be a position apart from the connector. Accordingly, it is necessary for the cover member to have the shape which does not mechanically interfere with respective connection cables, that is, to have the depth dimension of the package shape which is larger than a protruding dimension of respective connection cables with respect to the outer casing (the dimension from tips of the connectors to the position at which the cables can be bent). Therefore, the depth dimension of the cover member becomes relatively large, and a length dimension in the front-and-back direction of the projector is larger in the state in which the cover member is attached to the outer casing, which is not desirable in appearance. In addition, it is necessary to secure space larger than the size of the projector when the projector is installed.